


A Drunken Mess (Bertholdt Hoover x Fem!Reader) (Modern Au)

by Invaderzia1



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Modern AU, also a flirty and confident one, and ymir is angry she was woken up and dragged into this shit show, bertholdt is just happy to help, reader is a horrible drunk, teenage drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 18:56:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13014051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invaderzia1/pseuds/Invaderzia1
Summary: After getting completely shit faced, reader begins to message her tall sweaty crush.This is probs the worst of them all i cant write for bertholdt i feel





	A Drunken Mess (Bertholdt Hoover x Fem!Reader) (Modern Au)

It was late. Too late for you to be up and drinking. You were bound to make a bad decision, but you couldn’t care anymore. You felt good. You felt like you could do or say anything. Nothing stopping you.

You had been texting several of your friends, but mainly Bertholdt. Many of your friends were laughing at your drunken stupor, while Bertholdt tried his best to help you. He didn’t want to hear about you getting into trouble or even worse, danger. He had half a mind to drive to your house and make sure you were okay, but he didn’t want to seem creepy.

You decided now that you couldn’t care about the consequences that you would not so subtle tell him you were in love with him.

(Y/n): guessss whaaaat berty

BH: What? Is everything okay?

(Y/n): I think u r a major cutie patooootie, u deserve all tha kissies mwah mwah

(Y/n): I wish I could kiss u waaaah :c

(Y/n): kiss kiss fall in love haha

Bertholdt stared down at his phone, reading the drunken messages his friend was sending. She couldn’t possibly be flirting with him, not now. He knew people called alcohol liquid courage but there’s no way this was actually happening. He quickly received several snapchats before a few more texts from (y/n).

(Y/n): bertyyy open those snaps aspa

(Y/n): I think u may enjoy them

(Y/n): wink wonk

Bertholdt was now afraid but decided to look at them. Quickly switching from iMessage to Snapchat he opened the first snapchat she sent, it seemed pretty normal, she sat there rambling on and on about how cute Bertholdt was, her face looking so cute as she kept talking through another Snapchat. Then once the second one ended it went to a video of her pulling her shirt down, almost like she was going to strip naked. She was teasing in the video, talking about how she shouldn’t be doing this but she really wanted to. Bertholdt was bright red now and realized he had to go stop her from continuing.

He quickly grabbed his keys and ran to his truck, starting it up and driving over.

It had been 20 minutes since (y/n) had heard from Bertholdt again. She worried if her promiscuous videos rubbed him the wrong way. It wasn’t until she heard someone knock on her front door that she knew what had happened. She ran to the door and let him him, hanging off of him, her body hung loose on his. He picked her up and brought her inside, taking her to the living room and placing her on the couch.

“Berty, oh my god I’m so happy to seeee yooou, you look so cute right now.” She gushed, her words slurred heavily.

Bertholdt sighed and looked over at her, takin a seat next to her. “How much have you had to drink, (y/n)?” He could see one bottle of beer in his sights but he knew she must have threw out the others.

“Ummmmmmm…. maybe like 3 bottles of beer and 2 mixed drinks. It just feels really good right now to be drunnnk, ya know?” She giggled, cuddling up against him.

He knew if she was sobor right now she wouldn’t be acting like this but once she was drunk it was another topic.

“Bertyy, I wuv yoooou.” She said, in a cutesy, childlike voice.

Assuming she meant it in a friend way he replied, though a bit discouraged. “I love you too.”

“NO!! I love love you, as in I want to kiss you and marry you and oh my god I wanna have babies with you!!! Oh our babies would be so cute.” She squealed out, rolling all over the couch.

Bertholdt nearly died, she was spouting all sorts of stuff, but she was most importantly doing was confessing to him.

“(Y/n) y-you’re drunk… Sit down and try to calm down, o-okay?” He tried to get her to sit up and relax, as to not make herself sick.

“Beerrrtholdt, I finally have the confidence to confess and you won’t let me!! All I wanna do is kiss you right now!!” She yelled, getting depressed that her drunken confession wasn’t going well.

Bertholdt was in a predicament right now, his crush was drunk off her ass trying to confess to him but he couldn’t tell if she meant it or if the alcohol was talking for her. He didn’t want to be seen as taking advantage of a drunk girl either. He was confused as to what to do.

While Bertholdt thought, (y/n) grabbed her phone and called up Ymir. Once Bertholdt heard her phone ringing he tried to stop her, but it was too late, Ymir had already picked up. Bertholdt sighed and gave in, realizing he couldn’t get the phone from her.

“(Y/n), what do you want at 1 am???”

“YMIR HELP ME, Berty is hereee with mee and umm. Ymir, I’m trryyyting to confess to Bertholdt but he won’t let meeeee.” She said, crying into her phones mic.

Bertholdt wanted the couch to swallow him up, he was so embarrassed.

“Bertholdt, are you fucking kidding me right now?” Ymir hissed out.

“I’m sorry, she’s drunk and I couldn’t stop her…” before Bertholdt could continue apologizing Ymir continued.

“She is fucking so in love with you and you can’t accept that because? All I have to fucking hear from her is how hopelessly in love with you she is.”

Bertholdt then realized what was happening, that she had called Ymir for back up, to show that this wasn’t drunk her making shit up. Neither person spoke so Ymir took the cue to leave before either of them could react. Bertholdt grabbed the phone out of (y/n)’s hand and placed it on the other side of the couch. He pulled her close and quickly kissed her cheek.

“(Y/n), Im sorry for making this difficult… i-i like you too.”

“Will you kiss me then, berty?” She said, her voice failing to mask how tired she was becoming.

Bertholdt nodded, leaning down and kissing her lips quickly, glad that she was ineberated so she couldn’t see how embarrassed he was. Pulling away he noticed how tired she looked.

(Y/n) was slowly starting to feel more and more tired, it was getting harder for her to keeps her eyes open. Bertholdt decided that it’s best if he stay the night with her, to make sure she doesn’t leave a mess.

Carrying her to her room, he laid her down on her bed, before joining her. He pulled the blanket over them and cuddled up against her.

“(Y/n), I promise I will take you on a date tomorrow, now sleep tight.” Was all she heard him say before she drifted into sleep.

Oh, she was happy in the morning she didn’t forget a single, none the less embarrassing moment.


End file.
